


Law and Kidd: Entertainment

by SimplyMoeMega



Series: One Piece x Reader Scenarios [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Multi, cute time with Law and Kidd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMoeMega/pseuds/SimplyMoeMega
Summary: Law and Kidd are fighting over the Reader, again.





	Law and Kidd: Entertainment

Another boiling afternoon with nothing to do but sleep and try to not die from dehydration or overheating. What could be worse than sitting on your porch, bored out of your mind, and sweating like a hog? Oh yeah, your two best friends arguing over you again. Ever since summer began both of them had been over at your house almost 24/7, and over half of the time involved them arguing with each other over either you or something stupidly insignificant.

"Okay ladies, if you have time to argue over me then you have to try and swoon me," you yelled, knocking both of them over the head before stomping off inside your house. Being finally fed up with their antics you locked them out before letting out a heavy sigh and crashing on your couch.

"(Y/n)?" Kid called, cautiously sticking his head through your open window.

"Go away you ketchup headed piss for brains!" you screamed, throwing your sandal and nailing kid in the face.

"Nice throw (Y/n)." Law complimented you from behind the couch.

"Did I give you permission to enter my house? NO, now get out and get your butt and piss brain there's butt off of my property!" you yelled glaring Law down.

"How about instead you and me head out to get some ice cream and we kick mister Eust **ass** -ya off your property?" Law offered with a smirk as Kidd grunted his displeasure while walking through the door.

"Or I could take you to the nearby water park and we can throw mister creepy out on the highway," Kidd suggested, smirking at the glare he earned from Law.

"How about we do neither and you two provide me some entertainment?" you suggested sarcastically with an eye-roll. "Do an excerpt from Romeo and Juliet or some poetic shit like that." you giggled imagining Kidd in a dress as Juliet and Law dressed up and begging Kidd to marry him.

"Sure, Kidd can be Mercutio and I'll be Tybalt." Law quickly agreed, grabbing two brooms, tossing one to Kidd, then began to duel just as the did it the story.

"I'll defeat you!" Kidd declares with a sadistic smile.

"Uh uh uh, Mercutio dies at Tybalt's hand Eustass-ya, not the other way round." Law points out with a snicker.

"Wait, what?" Kidd glances at you for the truth, the momentary distraction all Law needed to stab Kidd and declare victory.

"But you pansy's forgot something, Tybalt dies at Romeo's hand." you declare, charging Law and stabbing him. "Now your both dead, I declare you as my undead slaves. Now to ice cream and the water park!" you cheer, snickering at their confused expressions.

"Heh, yes my master." Law laughs lightly before standing up and bowing to you before limping out the door like a zombie and leading the way to the car.

"Wait for me, my master." Kidd quickly agrees and follows you and Law out the door, locking it behind himself.

"I think I'll keep you two for a while, you provide great entertainment." you laughed, latching your arms around both of their necks in a mock-hug.

"And we'll gladly stay with you, (Y/n)." Law and Kidd say while slinging their arms around your neck as well.


End file.
